Darkness Beckoning
by SierraAccent
Summary: It's 1981 and the war against Voldemort is raging. Everywhere death and torture. Unspeakables Dany Potter and Regulus Black are working to stop the Dark Lord, but even they can be outsmarted by a Gryffindor.
1. When the Light Fails

**Chapter One**

**When the Light Fails**

"_Crucio_!"

Danyelle Potter dodged the Unforgivable with ease and shot a curse at the Death Eater who had thrown it. She looked around for the people who had been in the shop when she'd entered this battle and saw her partner ushering them out the back. Now the fight could begin in earnest. Another Unforgivable was thrown at her and a vague thought about a lack of imagination flashed through her mind. With a smile on her face she faced the Death Eater, but this was now on her terms, not Voldemort's.

"_Feleia_! _Protego_!" Her shield charm protected her from the debris of the collapsing wall behind the Death Eater. He tried to get his own shield in place, but the wall hit him first. "_Expelliarmus_!" The Death Eater's wand flew into her hand and she walked over to the collapsed wall. "_Priori Feleia_," she muttered and the wall replaced itself, of rather seemed to as the wall hadn't really fallen. Sometimes it was enough to scare an enemy into thinking they were going to die.

"_Stupefy_," she added, before turning him over with her foot. She knelt down, wand at his throat and removed the mask. "Well, hello, Rookwood."

"You got Rookwood?" a voice said from behind her. She stood and stepped away from the Death Eater. "And here I thought only Alastor was that crazy."

"There is a difference in the degrees of insanity, brother mine," Dany answered. "But, yes, I got him and I want him transported to my department for questioning."

"Why?"

"I have it on good authority that Augustus here," she kicked the unconscious body, "is one of the Inner Circle. I'm sure we can get quite a bit of information before we put him away in Azkaban."

"And since your methods vary in degrees of legality, you can get all the information you want."

"Of course," she said.

James Potter laughed. "And here I thought you were one of the good guys."

"Not really," she answered. "Hello, Sirius. What does it look like out there?"

Sirius looked around. "We found Maitland, Vickes, and Mulciber and a few we haven't identified yet. The rest appear to have left."

"Of course. I know Malfoy, Nott, and Avery were here. I didn't have enough time to identify the others. I think this was Initiation Night." Dany sighed and pulled her black hair back from her face. "Just get Rookwood down to DOM and I'll question him tomorrow."

"What about the rest?" James asked while Sirius called for a transport unit to take the downed Death Eater.

"I'll leave them to you. Remember Mulciber's specialty."

"Are you okay?" he asked her, taking her arm and guiding her out of the shop.

"I'm fine. I was just exhausted before this battle which is why I'm not dealing with this tonight. I'll go bask to my apartment, get some sleep, and question Rookwood when I get to work in the morning."

"Maybe you should…"

"Don't start James. Yes, you are my big brother, but I do outrank you here. Just do your job and have a report on my desk in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered with a mock salute. She shook her head and Disapparated, leaving her brother in charge of the cleanup of the village. The wards surrounding her apartment allowed only certain people to Apparate or use magic of any form inside it. The spells were touchy and some were even considered Dark Magic by Ministry standards, but she didn't answer to the Ministry, only to her superiors with the department and the Minister himself.

"You were out late," a man's voice said after she oriented herself with the bright lights he had ignited in her home.

"So were you."

The man grinned and Dany was reminded of his brother. "Was that what I think it was?" she asked him.

"Initiation, yes. I would have warned you but there wasn't time. I'm guessing you took Rookwood?"

She shrugged and unclasped her cloak and robe. "Shouldn't you be off explaining to Voldemort what went wrong?"

"Lucius didn't think my presence would be needed and I figured you'd want a progress report on our project."

"Come by my office in the morning. If I don't get to bed, I'm going to fall over."

"Want some company, Dany?"

"Not tonight, love. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh well, I have to go. Lucius was wrong."

Dany nodded. He Disapparated. She watched the area he'd stood in for several long moments before she made her way to her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The black robed figures stood, separate yet together in cause as their lord gave them their instructions.

"My loyal servants. This task is one of vital importance to our cause. There are many who stand against us and many who inspire hope in the rebellion. They all rely on the Ministry to protect them and so we must take out those areas of the Ministry which provide this support."

"Which sections would those be?" Severus Snape's silky voice asked to the Dark Lord's right said. He was one of the Inner Circle, being one of the best potions masters in all of Europe.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Department of Mysteries. Your task is to kill or disable any person serving either of those departments. I care not how it is done, be it discreet or a public spectacle."

A chorus of "Yes, my lord" rang out. Severus bowed with the rest of Voldemort's followers. All but those in the Inner Circle Disapparated at once. Severus found himself with the few members of the circle left.

"I have a more important task for you. One of my spies informs me that the Potters are going into hiding. Your task is to find out when and where. Whichever of you receives this information, and I do not care how you get it, will be rewarded greatly."

Severus bowed again and left with the others. James and Lily Potter were going into hiding from the Dark Lord. It didn't surprise Severus. He had always known Potter would anger the Dark Lord too much to last long in the war.

But Severus had his task and he had an idea of how to accomplish it. Potter's sister, Danyelle. She and her brother were still close and she would know what he was planning to do. Getting to her, now that was the problem. He didn't know where she worked or what she was doing now. He didn't think it would be difficult to find out, Albus Dumbledore would know.

Severus smirked. He would sleep, then make a trip to Hogwarts.

* * *

Eight o'clock the next morning found Dany Potter sitting at her desk in the most feared place in the entire Ministry; the Department of Mysteries. She had come into DOM almost the day she left Hogwarts. The director of the Unspeakables at the time, Greg Briggs, had wanted to get her before Alastor Moody at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement could. Briggs had taken Dany on as his protégé and taught her what she needed to know to survive. Few women had ever been chosen to join the elite group and most couldn't handle it for more then a few months.

Now, three years later, despite the objections of her remaining family, including the friends who had been adopted into the Potters, she was one of the top witches in the Ministry. She controlled a team of ten Unspeakables and it was rumored she would become the next director of the division.

"Hard at work, I see," Sirius Black said, walking into the office. She looked up and smiled. Sirius was a good and loyal friend and like another big brother to her. They hadn't gotten along when they were younger because of that fact, but also because they were so different. Sirius represented everything a Gryffindor should be; loyal, courageous, protective, and foolish. He had been preplaced in Slytherin by his parents. Dany, however, had been preplaced in Gryffindor by her family when she had far too many true Slytherin traits to make it in the noble house.

Her Slytherin placement at Hogwarts had cause many problems between herself and James who had been in his fourth year and had hated Slytherins with a passion since he had first walked through the doors. Dany hadn't really cared, she learned many things by befriending her housemates. Many of those lessons she still utilized now. She didn't believe in fate, but if there had been one reason she'd been placed in Slytherin, she thought it was to learn about her future enemies. Many of the current Death Eaters had been in her house and she had known all of them. She knew their nuances, their movements, and their reactions. She knew enough to capture many of them and she had, giving Dany an arrest record to rival Alastor Moody.

"Always," she answered Sirius. "Is that the report?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh, tossing it on her desk before sitting down across from her. "James questioned Vickes but he didn't get anything. I got the same from Mulciber and Maitland."

"I didn't think you'd get anything from them."

"Rookwood?"

She shrugged. "When I checked earlier he was refusing to talk."

"Do I want to know?"

She smiled. "We don't do legal in your sense, Sirius. I just hope Rookwood ate a big dinner last night."

Sirius laughed. "Starvation? Too bad DMLE doesn't allow that. Ours get a five course meal."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Sirius turned to look at the newcomer and Dany just sat back and smiled.

"No, I was just informing your brother about a few of our interrogation tactics. What are you supposed to be doing, Regulus?"

Regulus Black entered the office. "Sirius."

"Regulus," Sirius answered in a cold tone. "I'm going back up to DMLE if you need anything else." She nodded and he left.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Dany asked the younger Black. He took the seat his brother had vacated and sealed the door with a privacy spell.

Regulus handed her a roll of magically sealed parchment. "All I have for now. I have a feeling the Princess could get more." Dany glared at him.

They had been in the same year at Hogwarts and she had been called the Untouchable Princess because many of the elder Slytherins had expressed an interest in her protection. In her fifth year, she discovered the reason; they had been trying to recruit her into the Death Eaters. Even after she denied interest in such vehement tones, including throwing Severus Snape across the common room in a duel, they tried and failed. She became the Untouchable Princess for another reason and that was because she couldn't be persuaded by either side of the war.

Even when she'd joined DOM, she only fought those she was told to or those who attacked first until Voldemort made the war personal for her by killing her mother. That had been in her second year with the Unspeakables and only a few months after she'd recruited Regulus into the department to work for her. Over one year later, they had a perfect working relationship and a solid friendship.

"I'm not in the mood to move any closer to the top of Voldemort's hit list today," she grinned. "Maybe tomorrow. Rookwood?"

"He still refuses to talk. He has started name calling, though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's not happy at the moment. He might be willing to talk in a few hours. Why was Sirius here?"

"Dropping off DMLE's report about last night," she answered. "Did you pick up what I did from him?"

"An affair? Yes. He still thinks I'm a Death Eater and he's worried I'll give you over to Voldemort."

"Hell, the way this is going, I'm almost willing to give myself over if it would do anything to help us find these things."

"It wouldn't and right now you're needed far too much here. What do you want to do about my brother's suspicions?"

"He'll tell James and I don't want to deal with him any more than usual right now."

"Well, I'd say let it go for now. Sirius doesn't know anything for sure although I may have to start hiding from your brother if he gets it in his head to prove I'm a Death Eater."

"We will deal with that when the time comes. Now, love, who do you think might turn?"

* * *

Sirius Black waited outside Dany's apartment later that night waiting for her to come home. He was worried about her and thought she was getting far too involved in her work. He knew she loved what she did and the sense of power that came with the title Unspeakable, but the power was far too much like a Death Eater's sense of power. It was one of the reasons he had tried to get her to reconsider the job when it had been offered to her, but she rebelled and didn't talk to any of her family for months.

Now Sirius was worried about her relationship with his own brother. He knew Regulus was a Death Eater even if he couldn't prove it. He also suspected Dany knew what Regulus was. She'd told him many times about her large network of spies. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix he knew spies were important in the war, but they could also be a danger and Sirius didn't want to see his best friend's little sister hurt. He knew it would kill James if anything happened to Dany.

He was starting to wonder what kind of hours she really kept when he heard her laughter inside. He stood up using the wall as support and stretched before knocking on the door. He didn't know what he expected but when Regulus answered the door, he knew it wasn't him.

"Sirius," his brother said, motioning for him to enter.

"Regulus, Dany."

"Hey, Siri," Dany said. She had discarded her cloak and tossed it onto the floor. "So are we ready now, Regulus?"

Regulus turned towards her. "Impatience is not a virtue."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

Dany and Regulus looked at each other. Sirius didn't miss the significance of the look passing between them. He wasn't sure what kind of mind magic Unspeakables used, but he heard rumors about them being able to speak without talking. Telepathy, mind reading, something. They were able to penetrate prisoners' minds to get information and Sirius remembered most, if not all, Unspeakables were Legilimens.

"A bit of work," Dany answered. "We're investigating the deaths of Gideon and Fabian Prewett at Dumbledore's request."

"Why would he want you to investigate that?" Sirius asked. It didn't make any sense. The Prewetts had been killed in a heroic battle with Death Eaters.

"We have evidence connecting three high ranking Death Eaters to the deaths," Regulus answered him. "Dumbledore asked us to look into it and build a solid case. He thinks the loss of three more members of the Inner Circle will weaken Voldemort."

"DMLE is supposed to do that."

Dany stepped forward. "Sirius, DMLE is full of spies for Voldemort. I know the full loyalty of the people working under me."

_If she knew that, she had to know Regulus was a Death Eater too_, Sirius thought. Unless Regulus was somehow keeping it from her but if Dany was a Legilimens, she'd have to know.

"Damn," Regulus said. "I have to go. I forgot I had a meeting with our contacts tonight."

Dany nodded and another look passed between the two Unspeakables. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Dany, Sirius," he said, then Disapparated.

Sirius looked at his best friend's sister. "What is really going on here?"

"Our work is secret, Sirius, accept that." She sighed and walked to the kitchen. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject. I haven't eaten anything since this morning and I'm starving." She was standing at the counter when he walked into the kitchen. She had a bottle of firewhiskey out.

"Are you and Regulus sleeping together?"


	2. Veritas

**Chapter Two**

**Veritas**

James Potter closed and warded the door after Albus Dumbledore had left. Lily was putting Harry to bed so James was left warding the rest of the house. He added additional wards he'd learned from his sister after Harry was born for more protection. With Dumbledore's news, James felt every extra measure could help. If Harry was the one…James didn't want to think about it. There was still a possibility Harry wouldn't be chosen by Voldemort.

"James?"

He turned. Lily stood at the bottom of the stairs watching him. How long had she been standing there? How long had he been lost in his own thoughts?

"Hey, Lily. Is he asleep?"

"Yes," she answered and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. It didn't take an Empath to feel the fear, anger, and tension in his wife's body. He felt the same way. Why did it have to be Harry or Neville Longbottom? Couldn't children have normal lives? The war had lasted a decade already and Voldemort was only getting stronger. He was gathering more followers every day because people lost hope in the Light's ability to win. He remembered Dumbledore's words: _"The people need heroes, James. Sometimes all it takes is one person to inspire hope in the crowds. That one person will save hundreds. Your name has been synonymous with the fight against Voldemort for years. Take that, James, and use it. Inspire others."_

Inspire others. Right. How was he supposed to do that? James sighed and buried his face in Lily's auburn hair.

"What are we going to do, James?"

He pulled away and looked at her. "Keep ourselves and Harry safe." He sighed. "Albus suggested Fidelius. We should think about it."

"But who will we use as a Secret Keeper? Sirius is a target too because of his family. Dany can't do it, it would go against her oaths."

"And we think Remus is the spy," James walked to the window and looked outside. Spring hadn't yet arrived but small patches of green could be seen. Damn Unspeakable Oaths. He trusted Dany more than anyone else but she couldn't get involved in this.

"What about Peter?" Lily asked, joining him at the window. "Even if Voldemort comes after us, Sirius will be his first thought as our Secret Keeper. Who would think of Peter?"

James thought about it. She was right. He and Sirius were like brothers. Sirius was Harry's godfather. He would be the first person thought of. Peter, however, Peter would take longer and if he had to escape few people would realize a rat running away. It could work. If they chose to do this, Peter was the prefect choice.

"I think it could work, Lily. We'd make it work."

* * *

Dany choked on the glass of firewhiskey she'd downed. "Where did that come from, Sirius?"

"I've seen you two together. I know he's a Death Eater."

"Those are strong allegations, Sirius. I would advise you not to speak of them to anyone else."

"Don't be professional with me, Dany. I know you better than that."

"Regulus and I are Unspeakables and we do what we must to make sure Aurors don't get killed doing them." She poured two more glasses of the firewhiskey and pushed one towards him. "You'll need that by the time this conversation is over." She walked to her kitchen table and sat down. "Sit, Sirius. I have a lot to explain and we only have tonight. I'll need an answer before you leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"Two members of my team were killed today. Voldemort gave an order to kill any person even remotely connected to DOM or DMLE. The Unspeakables are now six short and we're hurting because of it." She sighed and put her head in her hands. Sirius wanted to comfort her but he wasn't sure she'd accept it. "I had Regulus draw up a list of possible replacements. Your name was near the top of the list." She looked at him and he got the feeling she was doing more than looking, as if she were looking through him.

"Have you ever thought about it, Sirius? Have you ever considered going outside the law as you've known it to do more than keep steady in this war? That is what I do daily and I think you'd do well. Your mind is quick and I know you have no aversion to breaking the law."

"What do you mean by that?"

She smiled. "You were willing to break the law and risk your life in school to protect Remus and his secret. Yes, I know what you, James, and Peter did in your fifth year."

"How?"

"Any person who walks into DOM is subject to interrogation by any and all Unspeakables whether that interrogation be verbal or by Legilimency. Not many know of this, but it keeps us and our secrets, the secrets of the department, safe from any who would use them against us. Right now they would be Death Eaters. Anyone suspected or proven to have connections to Voldemort through this interrogation is taken into custody. So yes, Sirius, I know about your exploits. I know about every law you've broken and so does any Unspeakable you've come into contact with at DOM."

"That's unethical. Legilimency is Dark Arts."

"According to the Ministry, yes, that use of Legilimency is unethical and illegal, but tell me Sirius, how many Death Eaters do you think have walked into the department on Ministry business?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Seven. All spies within the Ministry for Voldemort. Two had plans to kill Ministry officials including Crouch, Moody, and James. I don't regret the things I've done in order to protect our world, our way of life, from falling under Voldemort's rule. Sirius, given the chance to save the people I have, would you have been able to do it by following Ministry laws? The reason so many Death Eaters are released by the Ministry is because of the holes in the law. We don't follow the law, we follow methods laid down centuries ago when murderers were captured and sent to prison to live out their lives."

"If this is so true, why are we still fighting a war? Why haven't the Death Eaters been captured and Voldemort killed?" Sirius was angry now. Dany was suggesting Dark Arts were the only way to battle Voldemort and his followers. He knew there were other ways because he'd been using them for years, even before he'd left Hogwarts.

"Haven't you been listening? People not cleared by Briggs, Regulus, or myself are not allowed in DOM. Not every Death Eater is involved in the Ministry."

"So you're the rumored Trinity." Sirius looked at her, daring her to contradict his statement. He had heard about the three Unspeakables no one dared go against. All three were strong Legilimens, Occlumens, well integrated in the Dark Arts and willing to use them, ran a large network of spies, and knew more about Voldemort than any other person living.

"We're not a trinity, Sirius. Yes, people have given the three of us credit for everything Unspeakables have done against Voldemort, but we are not the only ones fighting Voldemort. Merlin, Sirius, the only way to beat Voldemort is to play his games by our own rules. We have won victories against the Dark Lord through this process, but that is all it is. Only a process and the more people Voldemort kills, the more the process will fail."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Sirius, if you accept a position within the Unspeakables, you have to understand what we do and why we do it."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll Obliviate you before you leave."

"You can't do that."

"I answer to only two people within the Ministry Sirius. Tell me, do you want to see Voldemort destroyed?"

"Yes, of course…"

"Do you want to see the Death Eaters pay for their crimes?"

"You know I do, Dany."

"Does it matter, then, how we make that happen? Using Legilimency, I got Rookwood on seventeen counts of murder and I haven't even started to really question him yet. He is one of Voldemort's trusted and loyal followers and he'll spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. He can't hire a team of lawyers to get him out of this one, Sirius. He'll never get out unless Azkaban is taken and that isn't likely."

"You chose to fight with what you knew."

"Sirius, the Department of Mysteries is not for people who have families. I have no illusions of love and I keep myself separated from James, Lily, and Harry for their own protection. I don't involve myself in any relationship that could turn out to be long term."

"Which is why you and my brother are…"

"Yes," she answered. "Regulus and I care for each other, but it is nothing more than that. We both walk paths too dangerous for anything more."

"So he is a Death Eater."

"Yes. He is one of my spies. He came to me nine months after I became an Unspeakable and asked if I wanted a spy within Voldemort's ranks. I couldn't pass it up. He is loyal to me, but he also must maintain loyalty to Voldemort to stay alive. We both accept the fact we may die at any time. I am one of Voldemort's prime targets although Voldemort doesn't even know it.

"Sirius, none of this matters. I need to know your decision. Do you want to work in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Your version of enforcing the law is breaking it," he said, looking at her. "You use Dark Arts to stop the use of Dark Arts. Do you kill to stop the killing?"

"We kill Death Eaters, yes, but only if we have no other choice, Sirius. We use magic the way it was intended centuries ago before Dark Arts were considered illegal. Sirius, I can explain it all much better. We are not the horrible, scary people everyone thinks we are; we do what we have to, what no one else can do. We help the very people who are afraid of us. It is our curse, but also our very blessing. Such a blessing it is. Tell me, Sirius, what do you want to do?"

"I want to save people, Dany, you know that. I want to help those who can't help themselves."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor," Danyelle answered with a smile. Sirius loved that smile. He hadn't seen it in a long time and he wondered why. She'd been in the Department of Mysteries four years. He didn't know her well, he hadn't ever really known her. Dany had been a Slytherin and he'd never had the chance to really know her except during the summers he'd spent with the Potters. Had her eyes always held the forlorn look they had now? Had she always been this tense, ready to attack at the slightest provocation?

"What happens if I say yes?"

Dany shrugged. "Your formal resignation will be given to Crouch and for all official purposes any ties you have to the Ministry will be severed. You'd report directly to me at DOM for the training."

"What kind of training?"

"You'll be trained to use the Unforgivables, defend against Cruciatus and the Imperious curses, use Legilimency and Occlumency, and get further training in detecting Dark Arts and learn how to manipulate them to your advantage."

He shook his head. "I…I don't know."

* * *

Severus Snape hadn't returned to Hogwarts since he'd taken his Mark. Now he stood on the edge of the grounds looking up at the towers and the buildings that represented the seven worst and best years of his life.

He had thought long about how he would approach Dumbledore. He didn't think the old man would just tell him where Danyelle Potter was and what she was doing. Severus was almost certain she would be a member of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. She would also most certainly be protected by her brother and Black, not to mention Lupin and Pettigrew. Yes, the Gryffindors would protect her, since she seemed to be an enemy of every Slytherin she knew.

Severus smirked and began to walk the well beaten path to the castle. He had known Dany Potter once. The Untouchable Princess they had called her because Malfoy had wanted her in the Dark Lord's circle. A fleeting though crossed his mind; what if Dany Potter had turned against her brother? If she hadn't yet, maybe she could be persuaded to serve. Severus could picture himself presenting the Slytherin Potter to his Lord, doing something not even Malfoy had accomplished. Severus liked that thought very much.

He found the path to the Headmaster's office came back to him as if he'd walked it mere days ago rather than years. He came upon the gargoyle and swung open for him, revealing the staircase. Severus wondered if Dumbledore had known someone was coming.

"Well, well, hello Severus, and welcome back," Dumbledore said. The office hadn't changed since the last time he'd been there and it was disconcerting to Severus. He felt more like a student in trouble than a Death Eater trusted by Voldemort.

"Headmaster," Severus answered. He noted a traveling cloak across one chair and wondered where the old man had been.

"I had feared I would need to search for you."

Severus looked at him. "What?"

"Sit, Severus. I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

The girl was only four, perhaps five years old. Unspeakable Gregory Briggs looked at her and crouched before her. He had always been good with children but had never had the chance to have any of his own for fear of putting any innocents in danger because of the nature of his work. His father had been an Unspeakable and Briggs still had nightmares about what had happened to his parents.

"Hello, I'm Greg. What's your name?" She was huddled in the corner of a closet with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them protectively. It had been the briefest flash of Legilimency to tell him she was scared and had seen what had happened. He cursed her parents.

"Madeline," she answered in a timid tone. Greg smiled.

"Why don't you come out here, Madeline, so I can see you? I promise, I won't hurt you."

She shook her head and tried to move herself further back as if she could melt into the wall. It was then Briggs noticed she was shaking and a bruise was forming on her cheek. He was glad Dany hadn't been on duty for this. His protégé took personal offense to any person who dared harm a child. Then again, Dany would also know how to coax the child into leaving the closet.

"Briggs."

He turned his attention away from Madeline to Alastor Moody. "Yes, Alastor?"

"Both Lestranges fled. Disapparated before anyone could place a locator on them."

"I never said Bellatrix and Rodolphus were stupid, only insane. Our goal here really was to take the safe haven from them. We succeeded in that."

"Don't get coy with me, Briggs," Moody answered. "Who's the kid?"

"My guess is their daughter." Moody looked at him, turned and left the room. Briggs stared after him for a minute before turning his attention back to Madeline.

"Are they really gone?"

Briggs knelt before her. She had come out of the corner and was leading against the doorframe. "Are they your parents, Bellatrix and Rodolphus?" She nodded. "Yes, they're gone and you're safe. You won't have to see them again."

"I don't want to. They were mean," she answered. Briggs was taken aback by the anger in the girl's voice. What had the Lestranges done to her, their own daughter?

"You won't have to. I promise."

* * *

"You have to make a choice, Sirius. I can't let you leave to think this over," Dany said. She looked at him and saw the war going on in his mind. He wanted to help people and make Voldemort pay but he had grown up defying his family by not practicing Dark Arts. She didn't need Legilimency to know what his answer would be. She summoned the bottle of firewhiskey.

"I don't think I can do it," he answered after a long time. "I can't equate using Dark Arts to protect people."

Dany didn't say anything at the moment. She waited and downed another glass of the firewhiskey. "Some people can't do this job, Sirius, and I understand that. This is a difficult career."

"So what now?"

She pulled her wand and pointed it at him. His eyes widened a little. "Obliviate," she whispered, focusing on the conversation they'd just had. She erased all memory of it and all his suspicions of her relationship with Regulus and of Regulus being a Death Eater. Finished, she slipped her wand back into her robe.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"Late," Dany answered. "Ten, I think."

"I should be getting home."

"Don't leave on my account," Dany said, smiling.

"What have we been doing all night?"

"Drinking," she answered him, motioning to the near empty bottle.

"Oh. That's why I have a headache right now."

"Probably," she laughed. She liked this, just visiting with an old friend without worrying about anything else. Sirius shrugged and poured another round.

* * *

"What would you ask of me, Headmaster?" Severus asked, taking a seat across for the older wizard. Albus Dumbledore hadn't changed in the years since Severus had seen him last. Even now Dumbledore had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. It was as disconcerting as the unchanged office was.

"I am afraid I will be without a potions professor at the end of this term," Dumbledore said. "You have become very well known as a potions master in the years since you left Hogwarts. I would like to offer you the position first."

Severus looked at the old man. If rumors of his potions expertise had reached the headmaster…Dumbledore had to know what he used his potions for. Dumbledore could be luring him in to send him off to Azkaban at first chance. What if that wasn't the case, however? A position as a professor in Hogwarts could be invaluable. A member of the Inner Circle inside Hogwarts, reporting information to the Dark Lord about Dumbledore and the castle's defenses. The Order of the Phoenix sometimes met in the castle as well.

"Why?" he asked the headmaster, trying to keep interest out of his voice.

Dumbledore shrugged. "Horace gave me a list of his former students who would excel and you were the only one without any family ties holding you out. Lily Evans is married and has a son. Danyelle Potter never stays in one place long enough to matter. The rest of the names are those of Death Eaters whom I do not trust."

Severus looked up sharply and noticed a dark look in the headmaster's eyes. Did Dumbledore know? No, he couldn't. He'd said he didn't trust Death Eaters. If Dumbledore knew, Severus wouldn't have made it across the grounds.

"I'll need to think about it."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. I would expect nothing less from someone with your mind. Go home, discuss this with your…friends and have an answer for me in one week."

Severus nodded and stood, preparing to leave. "I shall see you soon, then, Headmaster."

"Severus, call me Albus, you are no longer a student here." Dumbledore stood as well. "There is something else you should know, Severus. I will not allow you to recruit my students into Voldemort's circle. The Ministry will not know of your nighttime activities and you will not be able to hide your true intentions within this castle."

"How did you…" Severus began but Dumbledore held up a hand.

"The wards around this castle are set to recognize the Dark Mark. I knew what and who you were that moment you stepped upon the grounds. Goodbye, Severus. I hope to see you soon."

Severus fled the office and the castle. Thoughts raced through his mind with the most prominent being the Dumbledore trusted him. With that thought in his mind, Severus reached the end of the Anti-Apparation fields and left to report to his Lord.


	3. With Bated Breath

**Chapter Three**

**With Bated Breath**

"Severus Snape accepted my offer," Dumbledore said at the beginning of the meeting, "or rather Voldemort did."

"He wants inside the castle," Dany replied. "Do you think Snape can be turned, Regulus?" This was a small meeting containing only those members of the Order with the most to lose or with much knowledge of Death Eaters and Voldemort. Dany, as both an Unspeakable and possessing knowledge of many of the Death Eaters was a big part of the group called Invictum. Each member was chosen for the group by Fawkes alone and so they all knew they would never be betrayed because Fawkes would only choose those with pure good intentions to serve.

"I doubt it," Regulus answered. "He's too loyal, but he's also a fool. Always has been as far as I can remember."

"A brilliant mind," Minerva McGonagall began but Regulus cut her off.

"Oh, he's a fool, Minerva. The only things Severus Snape has ever been good at are Dark Arts and potions. He's bloody obsessed with his potions. He's a fool because he thinks he can get Voldemort's favor and will do anything to get that favor. He thinks if he has it then maybe the Dark Lord will share his power. Only a fool thinks like that. Voldemort will never share his power with anyone."

While Minerva looked shocked, Dany _was_ shocked. She'd known Regulus for more than a decade and never had she heard him rage like he had. She made a mental note to talk to him about it later. Something had to have happened at the previous night's meeting to put him on edge. She glanced around the room. The other members of Invictum were looking at Regulus with similar shell shocked expressions on their faces.

It was a very eclectic group. Dumbledore, being the only person Voldemort feared, stood at the head. Minerva, as the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts was there because she would take control of Hogwarts should Dumbledore ever fall. Alastor Moody stood as the unofficial liaison between the Aurors and the Unspeakables, held his place because of his knowledge of Dark Arts and defense. Regulus and his fine line between Unspeakable and spy were secure in his place in the small circle.

"Time will tell with Severus," Dumbledore said. "Now we have more important issues to discuss."

"Such as?" Moody growled, apparently thinking nothing was more important than a Death Eater inside a school. Dany thought so too. Who was to say Snape wouldn't try to recruit students into Voldemort's circle?

"The prophecy."

Silence settled over the room, each occupant lost in their own thoughts. Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting of Invictum the night he'd heard the prophecy and shared it with the group. It hadn't taken long to discover the only two children it could possibly refer to. Dany didn't want it to be Harry, but she had a feeling it would be and her feelings were usually right.

"Fawkes has shown an interest in James and Lily joining our group, as well as Sirius," Dumbledore said, breaking the long silence. "I believe it is safe to say he thinks Harry will be the one to face Voldemort."

Thoughts once again turned inward. Dany knew how her brother would react to the news. She didn't want to be there for it. James was very protective of Harry and Lily and so was Sirius.

"What will we do, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"We invite James, Lily, and Sirius to join us. I've suggested James and Lily go under the Fidelius Charm to protect Harry."

"They won't be able to use any of their friends as a Secret Keeper," Regulus said. "Voldemort has them all under watch waiting for James or Lily to appear."

"I feared as much which is why I'm now suggesting someone in this room as their Secret Keeper." Dumbledore's suggestion and tone made everyone go quiet.

"James is hardly the trusting sort," Alastor said. "He won't choose anyone who isn't already a target."

"Yes, it narrows the list down quite a bit," Dumbledore said. "Danyelle."

"James doesn't trust me," Dany answered. "He hasn't trusted me in a long time." As much as she hated to admit it, Dany knew it was true. James hadn't trusted her since she was sorted into Slytherin. They had only just begun to rebuild their previous relationship and it was only because it had been their mother's dying wish. Dany knew things would never be the same between her and James and she didn't have any illusions it would all get better one day. She'd come a long way because of her Slytherin ties and she was still in contact with most of her former housemates. Of course, most of her former housemates believed they were turning her to Voldemort while she was gathering enough information to send them all to Azkaban.

"I'm afraid, Danyelle, you'll have to make him trust you. As it stands now, because of your shaky relationship with James, you won't be suspected as much as Sirius, Remus, or Peter."

"I agree with Albus," Alastor said. "No one knows you work in DOM except us, James, Lily, and Sirius."

"Voldemort doesn't think much of women in any situation," Regulus added. Dany glared at him; she was trying to get out of this and he wasn't helping her. "He wouldn't suspect James of coming to you for help."

She sighed. They were trying to force this one her and she knew it. She understood what the three men were telling her. She and James didn't show any public connections other than name and blood. Rarely were they seen together and so it made sense for her to become the Secret Keeper. Voldemort wouldn't suspect her as quickly as he would Sirius, Peter, or Remus. Even Dumbledore would be suspected.

If Voldemort came after her she'd have ample time to escape. The wards surrounding her apartment were triggered by any type of Dark Magic and she had developed a ward to target the Dark Mark. Hells, didn't she risk her life and sanity everyday to protect people from Voldemort and his followers? This was the same thing; only now it was more personal. This was her family, her brother, Lily, Harry. She could protect them. She had to because few others would.

"How are we going to do this?"

"Do you know how to cast Fidelius?" Dumbledore asked. Dany nodded. "Then all I see to be done is for you to win James' trust as quickly as possible without arousing his or Voldemort's suspicions."

"I have an idea how to do that," Dany answered him. The meeting deteriorated after she'd made her choice and soon she found herself walking the familiar halls of Hogwarts with Regulus at her side. Classes would be starting in an hour and at this time most of the students would be heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Dany hadn't said a word to anyone throughout the remainder of the meeting. She'd been working on the finer details of her plan of gaining back her brother's trust. It would be a long and arduous process and she would have to work quickly before James talked one of his friends into the scheme.

"Ah, two of my favorite students."

Dany and Regulus both spun around to face the man who'd spoken. Their former potions professor and the Slytherin Head of House, Horace Slughorn walked toward them.

"Danyelle and Regulus. What are you two up to these days?" Slughorn asked. Dany caught her partner's look and stifled a laugh.

"Oh, not much," Regulus answered. "Bit of this and that. Working on the war effort mostly."

"Yes, yes, Albus said several Order members would be stopping by. Tell me, what do you do in the war effort?"

"Like Regulus said," Dany answered him. "We do a bit of this and that. What needs to be done."

"Ah, yes," Slughorn replied. "I remembered you both were into Dark Arts. It seemed to be an unhealthy obsession, but you've put your studies to good use, I see."

Dany smiled. The only reason she and Regulus had ever stood out to Slughorn was because of their combined interests in the Dark Arts. He was the one who'd written them passes to the Restricted Section of the library and he had supported Dany's recruitment into the Unspeakables. She owed him for the life she now had.

"We need to be going," she reminded Regulus. "It was nice seeing you, Horace."

"Yes, yes," Slughorn said. "Do give me a call sometime and we can have lunch or something along those lines." Dany and Regulus both nodded and escaped the castle without being too obvious. Once outside the doors they both started laughing.

"He hasn't changed at all," Regulus said once they began walking the path to the gates. Dany cast a silencing bubble around them to keep any unwanted ears from listening to their conversation.

"He will never change, Reg," she reminded him. "He's been like that since we first met him. It's frightening. I'm almost glad this is his last term. It might be good for the students to be taught by someone without such apparent favoritism."

"Not going to happen," Regulus answered her. "Snape will favor the Slytherins. At least Horace favors the students who'll go somewhere in their life."

"Ah, but have you noticed that most of those students he didn't favor ended up going to Voldemort?"

"Good point," he admitted. "So what are you planning for your brother?"

"I'm going to go see Lily later today. I'll start working on her first."

"Don't let anyone see you. It wouldn't do for the Dark Lord to discover you and James getting along again. It's one of the main reasons he hasn't tried to kill you directly yet; he thinks you can be turned against Dumbledore and your brother."

"It's nice to feel loved." She sighed. "I just want to get this started before James and Lily decide to go to someone else. I don't trust my brother's friends. I know one of them is a traitor."

"I've gotten a feeling about it too. Any ideas?"

"It's not Sirius. I searched him last night before I Obliviated him. Voldemort extended an offer but Sirius refused, vehemently."

Regulus chuckled. "Sounds like Sirius. So it's either Pettigrew or Lupin."

"I'm guessing Pettigrew."

"But Lupin's a werewolf."

"But James, Sirius, and Peter became Animagi for him. I doubt he'd throw it away just because Voldemort promises freedom for the werewolves."

"And you don't think he'd throw away such a sacrifice made on their parts."

"I've known Remus a long time. Yes, he's a werewolf, but he's also tried to keep James, Lily, and Harry safe. I don't think he'd throw away those friendships."

"So Pettigrew. Why?"

"The only real reason Peter became friends with James and Sirius was because they were the most powerful and popular with their year in Gryffindor. Peter strikes me as someone who wants to be with the most powerful person present."

"Why not Dumbledore?"

"Why did you join the Death Eaters?"

"Touché. Okay, so he believed or believes the Dark Lord will ultimately win against Dumbledore."

"Or he thought he could be a spy and has gotten himself in too deep."

"Wouldn't work. You have to believe no one is more powerful to take the Dark Mark."

"Damn."

"Yeah," he answered. "I never thought of Pettigrew as someone to serve the Dark Lord but I should have seen it. I'll have to start looking closer."

"We both will. Sirius believes Remus is the traitor."

"We can use it against them, though."

"How so?" she asked.

"Turn James and Sirius against Remus _and_ Peter…"

"Ah, I see where you're going. I'll have to be subtle about it. If I go too fast they'll suspect something."

"They'll suspect I've turned you into a Death Eater."

She shrugged and smiled. "Probably, but I think this will work. If nothing else I'll get James to trust me again if only to cast the charm."

"You do know if you trick him into this and he discovers it, he'll never trust you again."

"I know, Regulus, but if protecting Harry means putting an end to this war, I'm willing to sacrifice my brother's faith in me. Winning and surviving this war is far too important to care about how James and Sirius feel."

* * *

After a long breakfast during which they fine-tuned Dany's plan, she and Regulus were back in her office at DOM finishing paperwork. Normally Dany didn't even touch the paperwork but they were so behind and she wouldn't have time to approve any of it later. After they finished the filing, Dany would go talk to Briggs to get approval for casting Fidelius. Normally Unspeakables took oaths against taking any side in any battle or war, but since the war against Voldemort had been escalating for years, the department had lessened the restrictions and Dany was sure once Greg heard how important Dumbledore considered Harry to be, he'd let her do it. If he didn't, she'd do it anyway. She hadn't gotten this far in life doing everything she was told.

Her musings were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Both she and Regulus looked up to see their boss, Greg Briggs at the door holding the hand of a small black haired girl. Dany tilted her head. Greg, like all Unspeakables, wasn't married and didn't have any siblings, so where had this girl come from? She looked to be only three or four years old and was terribly malnourished. She was looking at the ground but held onto Greg's hand with a death grip.

"Maddy, I want to introduce you to two friends of mine," Greg said. Dany had a flash of thought. Greg had led the raid on the Lestranges the night before. She remembered mention of Bella Lestrange having a daughter…a daughter named Madeline. Oh gods, what had they done to the girl? How had Greg gotten her?

"Hi, Maddy," Dany said, standing up. She walked over to the girl and knelt to meet her eyes. "I'm Dany and that's Regulus."

"Hi," the girl replied but didn't meet Dany's eyes. The woman stood up and looked at Greg. Cold fury spread through her body like fire. She had known Bella was insane, but had she hurt her own daughter?

_If Bella hurt this girl_, Dany thought, _she better beg her lord for help because once I find her, she won't have a corpse._

"Maddy, go on back to my office and we'll come get you in a few minutes," Greg said. Once the girl was safely down the hall, Dany turned to her mentor.

"What happened?"

"Did you hear about Lena?"

Dany and Regulus shared a look. "No."

"Death Eaters broke through her wards this morning and tortured her. We don't know what they found out or even why they marked her as a target, but she's dead."

"Damn."

"Do we have a spy?" Regulus asked.

"That was my first thought until I remembered what you said about Voldemort's latest assignment. All he needed was a suspicion of her connection to DOM."

"And he attacked. Which means the Death Eaters could know who else is down here."

"Yes. The reason I came here is because you two are the best in the department. The Lestranges are going to come for Maddy and I want you waiting for them."

"To kill or capture?" Regulus asked.

"I prefer the latter, but if that is impossible, at least we'll be done with them."

"And the girl's protection?"

"I'm leaving it to you. Do whatever has to be done. Fidelius if it comes to that. We need the Lestranges gone."

"We'll do what we must," Dany said, glancing at Regulus. Greg nodded.

"Work it out between yourselves. I'll keep Maddy with me until you get the protections working." Briggs left and Dany closed and sealed the door. She turned to her partner in all meanings if the word.

"Do you think…" she began.

"You know Evans better than I do, but it might be possible. Convince her that it was her idea."

"Any ideas?"

Regulus shrugged. "You're the strategist. I'm just the muscle."

She grinned at him. "You're more than muscle, love," she answered, sitting down in the chair beside him. "We haven't got much time to do this, even less than we had this morning."

"Go talk to Lily. I'll take Maddy to your flat and strengthen your wards."

"Don't let yourself be seen."

He stood up and smiled. "I've got something to come back to. I won't let myself be caught."

* * *

Dany Apparated to Godric's Hollow. She knew she wouldn't be welcome if James was there and she hated having to time her visits with Harry around her brother's work schedule, but it was a necessary hazard. She had made her own choices in life and if he didn't understand or accept them it was his problem, not hers. She had enough to worry about keeping herself alive. Now she had two children to worry about as well and she wasn't sure what she thought about the change in circumstances. She had once thought about having children but the only man she cared about enough was Regulus and their positions were far too precarious to even think about families. Besides, it was selfish to bring a child into a war torn world and she wouldn't have a child only to risk orphaning it if Voldemort ever found out.

She sighed, shaking her head of the dismal thoughts. She had a job to do now. She would talk to Lily and visit with Harry for a bit. She knew Lily would ask about the goings-on at DOM and she would have to break the news to her sister-in-law about Lena. Lily and Lena had worked together when Lily had been an Unspeakable. She would then go into a brief explanation that she was going into hiding with the daughter of a high ranking Death Eater. Dany knew Lily well enough to gauge her potential reaction to the news.

She knocked on the door and when it opened she had to stop herself from taking a step back. James was supposed to be at DMLE. What was he doing home? This was going to call for a major realignment of her plan if he even let her into the house.

"Danyelle," he said. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged and leaned against the door frame. For all the times he had answered to her in the field, when he wasn't on duty he treated her like a wayward teenager rebelling against authorities. She hated it. She was a grown woman and she'd made her own choices in life. "I've had a few problems and I have to go away for a while. I thought it would be a good idea to stop by and see Harry before I disappeared so he wouldn't be so confused. After all, he'll lose a lot more people before this war is over and he deserves all the normalcy we can provide." She tilted her head and smiled what she hoped was a friendly smile. He sighed, but stepped aside and allowed her to enter the house.

She saw Sirius and Peter sitting with Lily in the living room and went on guard. She knew Peter was the spy but it would take much more than her suspicions to satisfy Sirius and James. Dumbledore would accept it without questions other then to clarify. At least the headmaster trusted her judgment and understood how she knew what the real war was about. James wouldn't accept how much she knew about the real war and until he did, they would forever be at odds. They could openly blame it on differences of opinion and Hogwarts house loyalty, but those who knew them best knew the truth. He was still older brother and, in his mind, still responsible for her now that their parents were dead.

"Lily, Sirius, Peter," she said, nodding to each in turn. Then she had another idea. Peter was here. He would report to Voldemort. The story she had created to tell Lily could still stand and Voldemort would allow the Death Eaters to attack. This could very well work to her advantage.

"Hey, Dany," Sirius and Lily both said.

"Hello, Danyelle," Peter replied, watching her. Dany had always been a little wary of her brother's friend and now she really knew why. Unconsciously she had probably known he was a Death Eater but had refused to accept it.

"Why are you going away?" James asked after Dany had sat down across from Peter and Sirius.

She shrugged, taking time to compose her story. "I'm sure you heard something about the raid last night on the Lestranges." When James nodded, she continued. "They left their five year old daughter, Madeline, behind. We have reason to believe Bella will want the girl back so I'm taking her into hiding in the mountains until things calm down a bit. Later I'll find a family who'll take her if I place them under the Fidelius Charm. Then I'll sit back and wait for Bella to come after me."

"Why you?" Lily asked.

Dany gave her a grim smile. "Because I'm the only one who can. Lena was murdered last night. I'm the only other person who's faced off with Bella and survived with my mind intact…of course, hers was a little more gone after the encounter, but who's paying attention?."

"That's a scary prospect. Bellatrix was never in possession of a complete mind in the first place," Sirius said.

"She's your cousin."

"Ah, but you're both Slytherins and you started it," Sirius retorted with a grin. Perhaps the Gryffindor was salvageable.

Dany laughed but she didn't miss the sour look on her brother's face. He would never get used to her liking her placement in Slytherin. "Indeed." _Time to shake things up a bit._ "At least loyalty isn't hard to determine with the Slyths. You either serve the Dark Lord or you don't and most who don't are dead."

She was watching Peter when she spoke and Dany saw him flinch and look at her, eyes wide. She wanted to laugh. He had just given himself away. Was it really so easy to determine, though? She'd known Peter Pettigrew for as long as she'd known Sirius and Remus. Could she so quickly determine his true loyalties?

Yes. It was typical of so many of the lower ranking Death Eaters. They joined because they want power and then they get themselves in a little too deep. But maybe that wasn't the case this time. Dany had set her Dark Mark ward around the house without telling James and Lily once she was sure it worked, but never had it gone off. If Peter carried the Mark, it would have gone off every time he came close to the house and she knew he wasn't good enough to figure out the ward so it only meant one thing; he didn't have the Mark.

All Death Eaters didn't take the Mark, though, not if Voldemort placed them as spies. Peter was a spy and so he wouldn't have the Mark, but he would have another connection to the Dark Lord, something that could be used to call them together..

"It's not that easy," James answered. "People aren't cut in perfect molds."

"With the Slytherins it is. I know who does what. With the former, let's say Gryffindors, it's a bit more difficult. Loyalty is a fickle item to some and I can say, with complete honesty, that I have never seen a Hufflepuff Death Eater. Ravenclaws aren't hard to identify and I've seen a few in the Death Eater robes and my spies have identified them."

"How many spies do you have?" Lily asked.

"My network is larger than Dumbledore's if that tells you anything. I promise them immunity from prosecution and I keep them out of Azkaban. To some keeping their sanity is more important than the death they will face if the Dark Lord discovers their treachery."

"You implied there are Gryffindor Death Eaters," Sirius said.

"Yes, there are. I know the identity of one and although I can't prove it, I'm watching him." Peter let out a strangled noise but no one paid any attention except Dany. She leveled her gaze at him and he paled. She wanted to laugh. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time but if she didn't quit James and Sirius would catch on and she didn't want it to happen so soon. She could feed along some false information and she already had. She wasn't planning on going into the mountains with Maddy, they were going to stay in her flat with Regulus until Lily and James could be convinced to take the girl under Fidelius.

"Certainly if a Gryff became a Death Eater they'd be a spy."

"Wouldn't work, James. I know more about the Dark Mark than you, but there has to be complete loyalty to the Dark Lord to accept it and survive."

"Why do you know so much?" Lily asked. "I mean, I know what you do, but still, knowing all that seems…unnatural."

"Questioning tactics include Legilimency," Dany answered, once again watching Peter. She loved seeing him squirm. It was very Slytherin of her, she knew. "Well then. I'll go see Harry and leave you four to whatever it was you were doing." Dany stood up and walked to where Lily had motioned Harry was. On her way out of the room, she cast a small charm to hear everything going on between the four Gryffindors. The conversation was whispered for a few minutes, mostly speculation which Dany didn't really care about as she talked to Harry.

"Your brother has turned her into a Death Eater," James hissed at Sirius. "How else would she know so much?"

"Dumbledore knows as much from his spies," Lily replied.

"She knows how the Dark Mark is to be set, Lily. Dumbledore doesn't even know that or he would have said something."

Dany grinned to herself and set Harry back down on the floor before walking out of the room. She stood where she could face them all and spoke. "Tell me, James, how do you know what Albus knows about how the Inner Circles works? He doesn't tell you everything."

"Are you a Death Eater?" James asked her.

"I'm beginning to wonder if there is a difference between what I do and what the Death Eaters do," she answered. "There isn't much of one." _What the hell, let's get more than just Bellatrix._ "At DOM we're not ethical in many of the things we do. I suppose we make up for it in the end, however." This statement got a strange look from Sirius. They'd had a talk not two weeks previous about the secrecy spells around DOM. Only a select few people knew what happened and who worked there. Even Sirius and James with their upper level Auror clearance only knew about her and Regulus. They weren't allowed to know the identities of any other Unspeakables. She smiled. "Well, I'll be off now. I have a few things to finish up before Madeline and I take off. I shall see you all soon."

"How are you going to protect her?" Lily asked.

"Fidelius, most likely," Dany answered with a shrug.

"I thought the oaths didn't allow that," James said, looking at her.

Dany didn't want to invade her brother's mind, but she was curious about what was going on. Why were he and Lily so curious about this now? "The war has escalated beyond the point where the oaths matter. By not taking sides, we're losing more than we're gaining. I'll protect everyone I have to in order to ensure a victory for the Light side and I'll kill those who get in my way." She smiled to each of them and walked out of the house.

* * *

Hello, all. I've got a few more ideas for this story and I'll be working at the muse provides and my classes provide time. Hope you're enjoying thus far.

SA


End file.
